No Escape
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: BONUS à Être un héro: Pourquoi fais tu ces yeux là chaton ? Tu as juste eu ce que tu méritais ! Tu savais pourtant que c'était complètement inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, alors pourquoi tu m'oblige à te démolir pour te le faire comprendre hein ? Je ne te laisserais jamais t'échapper. Tu resteras avec moi, tu m'appartiens maintenant. Pour toujours... ! VIOLENCE ! SÉQUESTRATION !


Bonjour, voici un nouveau bonus à la fanfiction '' Être un héro '', si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous aurez du mal à le comprendre donc je vais contextualiser une nouvelle fois.

Shouto a été enlevé par Eraste, un criminel sexuel qui a le pouvoir de secréter des phéromones qui transforme ses victimes en de petites marionnette dont il dispose entièrement. Durant deux mois, le pauvre garçon va subir sévices sur sévices, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un beau jour secouru par une troupe de héros.

Ouiiii je suis d'humeur à faire des bonus en ce moment. Dans ma tête, j'imagine beaucoup de choses s'étant passée durant les deux mois d'enlèvement que ce soit pour notre pauvre Shouto ou pour ses amis, et sa famille. Et comme j'aime vous étaler mon imagination de dégénérée mentale, je le poste ( je devrais faire une seule fanfic ou je regroupe tout les bonus en vrai, je le ferais un autre jour.:/ )

 **Attention : Ce bonus contient de la violence physique et mentale. Pour les personnes sensible, veuillez passer votre chemin. **

* * *

Cette journée était magnifique, tout commençait extrêmement bien, le temps était surprenant de beauté et le ciel brillait d'un éclat bleuté irréel. Il avançait dans la cour de Yuei, pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était profondément heureux d'être là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur léger. Il avait l'habitude de voir ces lieux et pourtant, son regard se baladait sur les bâtiments, la cours et les arbres avec fascination, comme s'il redécouvrait cet endroit. Il atteignit le bâtiment principal, gravissant joyeusement les escaliers. Un drôle de sentiment étreint son cœur quand il vit ses camarades devant sa salle de classe. Il se rua vers eux, le visage ensoleillé par la joie '' bonjour bonjour ! '' s'exclamait t-il à chacun de ses amis, pourtant malgré tout, quelque chose commença à clocher. Aucun d'entre eux ne se tourna vers lui, il les saluaient, il essayait de les accoster, il passait même devant eux, aucun ne lui répondait, aucun ne le regardait. Pas comme si ils l'ignorait non, mais tout simplement comme si il était invisible. Il commença à se sentir perplexe, il observa tout le monde: Izuku semblait triste, Katsuki ne parlait pas, Momo était absente, les autre bavardaient entre eux, avec des voix sombres et incompréhensibles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda t-il avec angoisse.

Personne ne lui répondait, lentement il commença à ne plus rien entendre du tout, il voyait toujours ses camarades parler, mais il n'entendait pas leurs murmures, juste le silence funèbre. Il se mit à crier après eux, il n'entendait même plus sa propre voix. Tout le monde le regardait d'un coup, tout le monde avait les yeux rouges, des yeux rouges qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Certain pleurait, certain riait, leur horribles iris rouges brillaient. Au fond du couloir, il aperçut une masse de ténèbres, une masse de ténèbres avec des yeux écarlates qui le regardaient, avec faim, avec désir et malveillance. Il trembla et recula de quelque pas, la masse noire s'avança vers lui. Il fut prit de panique et commença à courir. La bête aux yeux rouges commença à le poursuivre. Il courait dans les couloirs, les murs étaient soudainement devenu très sombre, tout devenait vraiment sombre, il était nu soudainement, plus de fenêtre, plus de porte, plus de sortie. Il avait mal au dos. Il avait du mal à respirer et à voir avec ses yeux brouillés de larmes, il hurlait à s'en faire mal à la gorge, sans entendre sa propre voix à un seul instant.

Je ne peux pas m'enfuir ! Je ne peux pas me cacher ! Personne ne m'entend ! Personne ne va venir me sauver !

Il avait mal partout, il trébucha, ses jambes étaient paralysées, il rampa sur le sol, de toute ses forces. Il voulait s'enfuir! Il voulait s'enfuir !

Mais une main l'attrapa par la cheville.

Il ouvrit soudainement ses yeux, il tremblait, il était brûlant. Sa gorge était sèche et ses yeux humides. Pendant quelques instants, il ne vit rien, il faisait tellement sombre dans cette pièce, et avec ses yeux embués de larmes. Il fallut quelques instants avant qu'il ne puisse voir le lustre dans la chambre. Il avait affreusement mal au dos et aux jambes. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il était ici, peut-être deux ou trois semaines ? Son seul moyen de se faire une idée du temps écoulé était de compter les blessures innombrables que son bourreau lui avait faite. La veille, l'albinos l'avais violemment frappé avec une barre en métal, il avait même pensé qu'il avait du lui casser quelque chose, les bleus sur ses cuisses et ses genoux étaient terriblement foncés. Il pouvait aussi toujours sentir, la blessure à la ceinture sur ses reins , Eraste avait dut le recoudre, ça avait duré longtemps. Heureusement quelle était dans son dos et qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il ferma légèrement les yeux en gémissant de souffrance. En luttant un peu pour pouvoir bouger, il parvint doucement à lever le genoux pour se le masser avec la main. En le touchant, il eut un frisson suivit d'un glapissement de douleur. C'était encore gonflé, c'était brûlant au touché. Il commença à respirer profondément pour calmer son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'oreiller, il sentait que ses cheveux étaient humides, il transpirait, peut-être avait-il de la fièvre ? Il sursauta en gémissant en voyant une ombre se déplacer sous la porte de la chambre, il eut soudainement, horriblement peur que ce soit l'albinos qui revenait pour le faire souffrir. Il recula instinctivement dans le lit, ignorant la douleur horrible qu'il ressentait, la terreur étant bien plus forte que tout. L'ombre passa son chemin, et en écoutant plus attentivement, ça ne ressemblait en rien aux pas de son bourreau. Ce n'était pas lui. Une personne inconnue se baladait dans le couloir. Il usa de toute ses forces pour gémir.  
\- Ai... aidez-moi... Au secours...

La personne ne l'avait certainement pas entendu. Alors il s'avança faiblement, il tomba du lit de façon misérable, il rampa vers la porte en demandant le l'aide. Il regarda en dessous de la porte, il vit les chaussures d'un inconnu qui s'était arrêté.

\- S'il vous plait... Faites... Faites moi sortir... pitié... Implora t-il d'une voix misérable et déchirée.

La personne sembla se tourner vers la porte. Elle hésita avant de partir vivement.

\- Non... non... pitié... pitié ...

Il sanglota quelque instants sur le sol, complètement abattu. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne voulait l'aider ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il était en boule sur le sol. Il commença à réfléchir. Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose de compter à tout prix sur les héros et les autres pour le sauver ? Lui même était censé être un héro non ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'en sortir lui même ? Il fallait de toute façon, qu'il sorte, à tout prix. Sinon, cet endroit allait vraiment finir par le tuer.

Il se redressa douloureusement sur ses coudes. C'était affreusement dur, il avait l'impression de porter une tonne de poids sur tout son corps. Lorsqu'il fut à genoux, il tituba légèrement, comme s'il était mort de fatigue et qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il parvint néanmoins, après une vingtaine de minutes, à se dresser sur ses jambes endolories. Son bourreau devait avoir beaucoup de travail, ça faisait presque une journée entière qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, peut-être son pouvoir s'était amenuiser avec les heures. Il tourna faiblement le verrou et ouvrit la porte. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux, violemment ébloui par la lumière des couloirs. Il reprit lentement ses esprit avant d'avancer faiblement hors de la pièce, se tenant mollement contre le mur. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuit d'ici le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'il trouve de l'aide, qu'il sorte au grand air, il était prêt à tituber ainsi, faible et pitoyable jusqu'à Yuei s'il le fallait. Mais il fallait qu'il arrive à s'enfuir, maintenant qu'il avait quitté sa pièce sombre, c'était inconcevable d'y retourner. Il avança, faible, mais déterminé. Les jambes bouillonnantes et endolories mais prête à tout pour l'emmener loin et s'enfuir.

En entrant dans un nouveau couloir, il croisa quelqu'un. Une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds attachés en deux chignon. Elle le regarda quelques instants avec étonnement. Il l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Il lui demanda.

\- S'il te plait... aide moi...

Elle se mit à sourire, comme si la situation l'amusait.

\- Oh mais, tu es la pute d'Eraste ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ta chambre ?

Il ne fit pas attention à l'insulte et continua de supplier.

\- Je t'en supplie... fais moi sortir... pitié !

Elle se contentait de ricaner doucement en balayant son corps nu et couvert de bleus d'un regard libidineux.

\- Quel beau spectacle ! J'ai toujours adoré les beaux gosses couvert de blessures.

Elle soupira.

\- Mais Eraste va piquer une colère noire si tu continue à te balader comme ça dans les couloirs. Bouge pas, je vais le prévenir. Chantonna t-elle.

Il recula à ses mots, en secouant la tête.

\- Non... non.

Cependant elle sortie du couloir et verrouilla la porte. Il s'avança vers celle ci en essayant d'ouvrir la poignet avec toute les forces qu'il lui restait. Il recommença à sangloter.

\- Oh non... non ... non... NON !

Il se retourna avec l'espoir de trouver une autre sortie, il fallait qu'il la trouve au plus vite. Il tituba en se pressant. Ses jambes étaient en feu. Il manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il sanglotait, il suffoquait, il avait mal, mal, mal MAL ! Et il était terrorisé. Tout son sang se glaça alors qu'il entendait un écho à travers les lieux.

\- Chaaaaaton !

Non... tout mais pas ça. Il couru maladroitement, tombant à plusieurs reprises, la douleur était horrible, mais pas autant que la peur. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans la pièce sombre, non. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner ! Au bout du couloir, il vit une double porte, il se rua sur elle et sa panique augmenta quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée. Il commença à crier.

\- Ouvrez moi ! Ouvrez-moi ! Au secours !

Quand il vit la silhouette d'Eraste au bout de la pièce, il se mit à hurler hystériquement, il supplia pour avoir de l'aide, il frappa sur la porte, il griffa, à tel point que ses doigts finirent en sang.

\- NOOOOOON ! AU SECOURS AU SECOURS AU SECOURS AU SECOURS AU SECOURS !

L'homme s'approchait de lui en souriant. En le voyant s'avancer, en voyant que personne n'allait l'aider, en voyant que tout ses espoirs venait d'être réduit à néant, Shouto se laissa tomber au sol, en se recroquevillant, en se faisant le plus petit possible contre le coin de la porte. Il commença à pleurer, la tête baissée.

L'albinos le regardait, il était debout, le surplombant, en souriant avec malveillance. Le voir aussi terrorisé et aussi mal en point était extrêmement amusant. Il s'abaissa doucement vers lui sans relâcher tout de suite ses phéromones. Il demanda.

\- Chaton, qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ta chambre dis moi ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se serrer encore plus dans le coin du mur, dans une tentative vaine de s'éloigner de lui. Il sentait la respiration d'Eraste sur ses cheveux.

\- Moi qui comptait rentrer dans peu de temps pour te couvrir d'affection, je découvre que tu cherches à t'enfuir ! S'exclama t-il avec un ton faussement outré.

\- Tu me fais tellement, teeeellement de peine chaton. Je croyais qu'avec mon emprise, ça suffirait à te retenir dans ta chambre, mais en fait, il faut que je te mettes une chaîne au pied pour être sûr que tu ne te ballade pas à poil dans les couloir hein !? Lui cria t-il avec une ton moqueur.

Le jeune homme, frissonna, son esprit était comme gelé, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de salement te punir, tu vas vraiment crier après ta mère ce soir. Susurra t-il près de son oreille. Demande moi pardon, ou je vais te démolir comme jamais.

Shouto commença à se sentir nauséeux, il avait la gorge affreusement serré. Eraste l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'obliger à lever la tête, il lui asséna une violente gifle, le garçon cria sous le coup de la douleur, presque aussitôt, la main froide, l'attrapa cruellement par la mâchoire pour le forcer à regarder l'homme responsable de toute sa souffrance.

\- DEMANDE MOI PARDON ! REGARDE MOI DANS LES YEUX ET DIT A QUEL POINT TU ES DÉSOLÉ SALOPE !

\- P... par... pardon...

\- Plus fort ! Ordonna t-il en le frappant une nouvelle fois.

\- PARDON !

Prit d'un coup de sang, Eraste le plaqua au sol, il commença à lui asséner plusieurs coup de poings. L'adolescent agrippa faiblement à lui en criant des excuses. En pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Il souffrait, sa tête tournait, sa vision se troublait. Sa vision floue vit des tâches rouges éclabousser les vêtements de l'albinos et les murs blancs. Puis après plusieurs coups, le criminel s'arrêta pour lui caresser doucement la tête. Bien que Shouto ai les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés d'horreur, il avait du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit: tout était flou et tremblotant, ses pupilles étaient fortement dilatées, il avait froid, il n'avait presque plus mal. Il pensa qu'il était en train de mourir. Après tout, ça pouvait arriver, à force de se faire battre tout le temps. Il était à la frontière entre conscience et évanouissement. Eraste lui parla quelques instants mais il n'entendit presque pas ses mots. Il espéra vraiment pendant un instant, s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. L'albinos l'attrapa par la jambe, et le traîna dans le couloir . Il pria quelques instants.

Je ne veux plus être enfermé dans le noir...

La porte de la chambre se ferma devant lui.


End file.
